All I Want
by SHIZOO
Summary: ChangMin, arréte de manger. JunSu, arréte de tout lui céder. YunHo... arréte de regarder JJ comme ça... YooChun, arréte de faire les boutiques. Et JaeJoong.. Reprend toi bon sang! // Sincérement, l'une de mes plus belles fics. Pas le résumé, dommage. DBSK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bien que je le regrette, ils ne sont pas à moi... Mais j'économise!

Note: L'histoire est un délire avec Hachi (L' un peu plus long que ce qui était prévu au départ, mais je me suis laissée entrainée dns ma propre histoire.. J'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'aime l'écrire.

Warning: Cette histoire traitera d'homosexualité, aussi, si vous avez quelque chose contre, ne lisez pas cette fic.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre I: Un goinfre et un princesse**

.**  
**

Mirotic. Leur nouvel album. Kim JaeJoong en est particuliérement fier. Il a travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Et voir son oeuvre avoir tellement de succés, rien de tel pour flatter l'ego du jeune homme. Ses lèvres roses se dessinent en un sourire. Oh oui, il est vraiment fier de lui. YunHo lui même a cessé ses plaisanteries sur ses laborieuses chorégraphies. Pour l'heure cependant, l'androgyne profite d'un instant de repos bien mérité. Les quatres autres ont déclarés au petit-déjeuner qu'ils voulaient se dégourdir un peu les jambes et étaient partis presque aussitôt pour faire un peu de shopping. Lui n'avait pas suivi. Il se sentait mieux dans l'appartement silencieux, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour en Corée. Fini le Japon et le stress d'une langue dont il ne comprenait rien. En soupirant, le jeune homme continua la tâche qu'il avait commencé depuis un bon moment déjà, si seulement il n'arrétait pas de se perdre dans ses rêveries. Bientôt, la cuisine fû aussi propre que si elle venait d'être polie et vernie. Ce qui, à peu de choses près, était le cas. Epuisé, JaeJoong retourna dans le salon où il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le canapé moelleux. Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Quand les autres n'étaient pas là, tout était si silencieux que cela lui faisait peur. Afin de fuir le silence trop pesant, il alluma la télévision et grimaca en voyant son visage en grand sur l'écran. Il s'agissait là d'un reportage sur leur grand come-back, sur une chaine musicale. Il n'y avait que ChangMin pour trainer sur ces chaines là. Néanmoins, il était trop épuisé pour penser à appuyer sur un autre bouton de la télécommande. Il fermit les yeux, bercé par les cris et les bruits de la télévision.

.

À quelques rues de là, le petit groupe composé de YooChun, YunHo, ChangMin et JunSu avançait très, très lentement. A presque chaque boutique, le charismatique chanteur répondant au nom de Micky se précipitait pour écumer les rayonnages. YunHo prenait soin de la petite troupe, soulagé que le quartier où ils venaient faire leurs emplettes soit ainsi protégé de manière qu'ils puissent se promener sans se faire agresser toute les dix secondes par une groupie en chaleur. Mieux valait que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'il venait de penser. Alors que le benjamin faisait toute une scéne à JunSu pour une glace à trois étages garnie de chocolat et de coulis de framboise qui aurait donné la nausée à n'importe qui, le leader leva les yeux vers les immeubles visibles dans le quartier voisin. Dans l'un de ces appartements, JaeJoong trainassait, seul. Le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas imaginer son meilleur ami, alangui dans le canapé, à moitié débraillé. Depuis quelque temps, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il avait une très fort attirance pour l'androgyne, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Enfin, tant que ses délirs ne tournaient pas au porno en présence du concerné. C'était tout de même assez génant d'imaginer JaeJoong en train de lui faire une gaterie quand ce dernier lui souriait, assis face à lui au restaurant. Il finit par sortir de sa rêverie en voyant Max revenir vers lui, une glace aussi grande que sa tête et dégoulinante d'un mélange de glace fondue, de chocolat et de coulis à la main. Repugnant. Mais le bébé du groupe avait l'air de trouver ça bon. Pas comme le portefeuille de JunSu qui protestait contre l'immondité du prix de la chose. Alors que les deux ainés se moquent de l'appétit effrayant de ChangMin, YooChun ressort enfin de la boutique de vétements, les bras chargés de paquets. Et c'est reparti jusqu'à la prochaine boutique. A quelques pas de là, une bijouterie attire l'oeil du leader. Quittant un instant ses amis, il pénétre dans le magasin où une jeune femme l'acceuille chaleureusement et lui demande s'il cherche quelque chose en particulier. Hochant la tête, le brun désigne quelque chose d'exposé dans la vitrine et qui a attiré son regard. De l'autre côté de la rue, JunSu tente d'expliquer à son petit frère de coeur que si celui-ci continue à s'empiffrer comme il le fait, il les mettra tous sur la paille. Rien à faire, ChangMin veut cette patisserie à la pâte d'amande qu'il a aperçu dans la boulangerie au bout de la rue. Résigné, le fan de foot fait un signe à YooChun et suit l'adorable petite bouille dont le ventre n'est jamais satisfait. Resté seul, le chanteur à la voix suave regarde autour de lui, déçu. Toute les boutiques qu'il voit, il vient déjà de les vider. Soudain, une petite porte peinte en bleu portant l'inscription All I Want lui saute aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusque là, et court afin de réparer son erreur. Résultat, quand YunHo sort de la bijouterie, un petit paquet à la main et croyant retrouver ses amis, il ne trouve personne. Il soupire, maudissant presque la bande de gamin que sont ses meilleurs amis. Malgré lui, il lève les yeux et voit leur immeuble. Une idée commence à germer dans sa tête...

.

JaeJoong ouvre des yeux voilés, réalisant qu'il s'est endormi. Cette constatation le fait sursauter, et en moins d'une minute, le voilà qui saute sur ses pieds et court dans tout l'appartement. Il finit par se calmer quand il comprend que non, ses amis ne sont pas rentrés. Etouffant un baillement, il revient dans la salle de bain et regarde son reflet. Il est plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux fatigués ont virés au rouge. Et s'être assoupis n'a pas fait de bien à sa chemise blanche qui se retrouve toute froissée et dont quelque boutons ont sautés. Pour bouger au point de rendre également ses cheveux en bataille, il a du faire un mauvais rêve. Il tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Le résultat est loin d'être satisfaisant, mais au moins il ne ressemble plus à une poule sortant du poulailler après une nuit de folie. La comparaison lui arrache un sourire. À lui au moins, le style saut du lit ne donne pas un effet ahuri mais plutôt débauché sexy. Retournant dans le salon, l'androgyne regarde autour de lui sans savoir quoi faire. Sans les autres, il s'ennuie terriblement. Justement, en parlant des autres... Décidé à leur faire plaisir, il s'avance vers la cuisine, quand un bruit de clés lui fait tourner la tête. La poignée de la porte de l'entrée bouge de haut en bas sans que la porte ne s'ouvre. L'intrus semble avoir une difficulté certaine à pénétrer dans l'appartement. JaeJoong ne bouge pas d'un pouce, comme pétrifié. La porte subit encore l'assaut de clés avant de se rendre. Elle s'ouvre alors sur un YunHo croulant sous les paquets que Mixky avait ''oubliés'' sur le trottoir. Le leader lève les yeux vers son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Celui-ci ne lui rend pas son sourire, n'arrivant toujours pas à bouger. Le brun dépose son chargement et s'approche de son fantasme ambulant. Est-ce qu'il a au moins conscience que, comme ça, il fairait tomber les hommes comme des mouches? Surement. Et YunHo fait partie des mouches depuis longtemps. Tendrement, il passe une main sur le cou de son ami, qui ne réagit toujours pas. Quelque chose bloque JaeJoong, l'empéche de se conduire en maman poule comme il en a l'habitude. Mais quand le danseur approche son visage du sien, il s'écarte rapidement, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes au grand dépit de son ami. Comme si de rien n'était, Hero s'engouffre dans la cuisine et lançe:

- _J'allais faire des crêpes pour le goûter._

En repensant à la glace et à la patisserie de ChangMin, YunHo pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée et qu'ils vont se retrouver avec un bébé en plein crise d'indigestion d'ici peu, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se fait doux comme un agneau et cherche la farine et le sucre dans tout les placards de la cuisine pendant que Jae' calcule les proportions. Au bout de quinze minutes, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence: bien que la cuisine ai l'air petite, une chatte n'y retrouvrait pas ses chatons. Désabusé, il retourne s'asseoir à la petite table où ils prennent chaque matin leur petit déjeuner. De là, il peut observer tout son loisir le dos de l'objet de ses désirs. De ses épaules délicates à la courbe délicieuse de ses fesses. De son oreille dissimulée sous un enchevétrement de cheveux noir jusqu'à ses pieds nus qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre pour lutter contre le froid. Sans s'en aperçevoir, YunHo le dévore du regard, sans cacher à quel point il a envie du jeune homme qui lui tourne le dos. Pourtant, quand celui-ci se retourne pour lui faire face, il calme ses ardeurs. D'autant plus que la scéne qui suit est... Amusante. En voulant parler à son meilleur ami, JaeJoong fai tun faux mouvement qui envoie le saladier plein de pâte visqueuse s'écraser sur le sol, au milieu de la cuisine, envoyant un peu de son contenu en tout sens, y compris sur le pantalon de toile noire du leader. Contris, l'andorogyne se précipite afin de nettoyer tout ça. Il se précipite un peu trop d'ailleurs. La rencontre pâte-carrelage-pieds nus envoie le pauvre Jae' au tapis. Incapable de garder son sérieux, YunHo lâche d'une voix implacable:

- _Crêpes-JaeJoong: un point partout._

Se massant le bas du dos endolori, le concerné tire la langue. Compatissant, le danseur tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le contact de leur peau l'électrise. Inconscient du trouble qu'il produit chez son vis-à-vis, le plus âgé se remet sur ses pieds et titube jusqu'au canapé du salon. La chute a été rude. YunHo l'a suivi, et Jae' se sent soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'ose pas regarder son ami. Il a peur de croiser son regard. Il se fait des idées. YunHo ne peut pas le vouloir, lui. YunHo est normal, il aime les jolies filles ou les garçons. Mais pas les poupées qui n'ont pas de sexe défini et qui se conduisent en transexuel mal assumé. Toute les nuits, c'est le même scénario. Il s'endort en jurant de ne pas fantasmer sur son leader, mais quand il se réveille au matin et qu'il court prendre sa douche, le visage du brun l'obséde à n'en plus finir. Il savait qu'il avait une attirance pour certains hommes. Mais pourquoi lui. Pourquoi YunHo. Il va tout briser, avec ses envies de pute. Quand YunHo lui attrape le menton et chercher à lui faire relever la tête, l'androgyne esquive, ne voulant pas se donner à nouveau de faux espoirs. Ce refus déclenche un geste de colére chez le brun. Autoritaire, il raméne le corps frêle contre lui. Les yeux noirs se rencontrent. Il en a assez. Assez de courir après l'androgyne pendant que celui-ci ferme les yeux, assez d'être toujours en train de faire semblant d'être doux et gentil. Il ressent une amitié très forte pour Jae', mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Pourtant, il a un corps qui le rend fou. Et mince, il n'a plus envie de respecter ses principes. Plus surpris que jamais, le chanteur ne résiste cependant pas au baiser du danseur. Il en a tellement rêvé. Sauf qu'il imaginait YunHo.. Plus doux. Celui-ci enroule ses bras autour de la taille fine et mordille la lèvre infèrieure de son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, JaeJoong se retrouve allongé sur son lit, à quelques mètres du salon. Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir traversé l'appartement. Il n'est plus tout à fait lucide. Surtout depuis que les mains chaudes de son leader adoré se sont glissées sous sa chemise défaite et jouent avec l'élastique de son boxer.

.

- _ChangMin, est-ce qu'au moins tu pourrais manger proprement?_

Le concerné lève deux yeux étonnés vers son aîné. Depuis cinq minutes qu'il mange son flanelle à la cerise, une trace du fruit rouge est clairement visible à la comissure de ses lèvres, ce qui exaspére fortement JunSu. Le petit dauphin tend la main et passe son pouce pour effacer la tâche. Le bébé se renfrogne et repousse son ainé, bien décidé à s'en mettre plein la panse, quoi qu'en pense son ami. Le plus âgé ne peut réprimer un soupir. Enfin, ça lui fait plaisir de voir à quel point ChangMin peut être enfantin parfois. Etrangement, il n'aime pas que son protégé se conduise en homme viril et responsable. Cette vision le dérange, sans qu'il arrive vraiment à savoir pourquoi. Alors qu'il réfléchit tout en regardant son petit frère de coeur, celui-ci continue son inspection methodique et acharnée des magasins alimentaires des alentours. Ses yeux se mettent soudainement à luire d'un éclat dangereux. En suivant son regard, JunSu proteste.

- _Non! Oh non, mais tu viens déjà de manger plus que n'importe qui pourrait le supporter!_

Sans répliquer et bien décidé à se faire offrir autant qu'il peut aujourd'hui, le benjamin attrape son ami par la main et le tire jusqu'au marchand de bonbons et sucrerie juste en face. En entrant, de force, l'amoureux de foot regarde les friandises.. Et saute au plafond en voyant leur prix. Mais, alors qu'il s'appréte à prendre ses jambes à son cou et tant pis pour le monstre qu'est l'estomac de Max, il croise le regard de ce dernier. Comme un enfant à la veille de Noël, sachant qu'il va avoir des cadeaux mais ne sachant pas encore lequel. Résigné, le jeune homme gémit malgré tout en pensant au coup que va encore prendre son portefeuille tandis que lui ne s'est toujours rien acheté.

.

* * *

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voila pour le premier chapitre.

Dites s'il vous a plus, ce qui vous a déplu, bref, ce que vous en avez pensez.

Enjoy =)


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur:

Toujours en NC-15

JaeHo et rien d'autre

Chapitre bien cours, mais il me sert juste de marche-pieds pour introduire l'intrigue principale.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Foot & Shopping**

JaeJoong à l'impression d'être dans une bulle de coton, une bulle chaude et douce. Pourtant, ce n'est que son corps qui le brule, là ou les mains de YunHo se sont posés. Celui-ci se tient au dessus de l'ange brun, une jambe de chaque côté des hanches parfaite. Délicatement, il prend le visage de l'androgyne entre ses mains et l'attire contre le sien. S'ils savaient depuis combien de temps l'autre à envie de lui... Les doigts agiles de YunHo s'emmêlent à la tignasse noire, alors qu'il joue doucement, cruellement, avec son bassin. Il veut juste le rendre fou. Aussi fou que lui lorsqu'il a enfin compris qu'il n'y pouvait rien si le simple fait de croiser Hero sortant de la douche l'excitait plus que de raison. Jae' ne perçoit pas l'ombre qui passe sur le visage de son futur amant. Il en veut plus, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais YunHo ne compte pas lui faire ce plaisir, pas tout de suite. Oh oui, il a terriblement envie du plus âgé, et son désir n'est pas près de partir. Alors il peut bien patienter encore un peu. Il se baisse lentement sur la gorge de l'androgyne, mordille gentiment la peau tendre puis revient sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Jae' attire son leader tout contre lui, remontant ses genoux jusque dans le creux de ses hanches. Tout ça amuse beaucoup YunHo. Pourtant, quand il se redresse un peu et qu'il voit le visage rosit de Jae', il se maudit de le trouver aussi désirable. Comme une poupée, comme ces femmes aux rire doux et qui font l'amour presque sans bruit. Tout en lenteur, il descend une main le long du torse de son fantasme, faisant sauter un à un les boutons de la chemise. Quittant les lèvres de son un-peu-plus-qu'ami, il suit le chemin de sa main. Les gémissements de Jae'. Ce son à la fois plaintif et envieux. Le leader en tire plus de plaisir qu'il ne le pensait. Il sent l'érection de Jae'. Le bien que ça fait. Pourtant, alors que l'ange noir croit que YunHo va s'occuper de lui, celui-ci se contente de mordiller la peau douce, juste au dessus de la ceinture. Ceinture qu'il commence à dégrafer, sans pour autant se lancer plus loin. Il n'est pas pressé. Le temps que Max soit rassasié et que Micky aie écumé toute les boutiques du quartier, il peut faire de JaeJoong ce qu'il veut... Enfin, ce qu'il veut est sous lui, tremblant de désir, les lèvres rougies sous leurs baisers. Alors peu importe. Il glisse une main dans le fin pantalon beige de son ami. Caresse le membre de son amant, à travers le tissu du boxer. Les yeux noirs brillants de l'androgyne sont braqués sur cet homme qui le rend fou. YunHo reprend possession des lèvres de son chanteur préfèré, dans un baiser chaste mais autoritaire. Surpris, Jae' se laisse faire, resserrant son emprise sur les hanches du brun. Qui commence d'ailleurs un délicieux va et vient sur l'intimité brulante de l'ange. Nouveaux soupirs. Il sent que YunHo force le barrage de ses lèvres, et lui laisse le passage bien volontiers. Leurs langues qui se mêlent. Son corps lui donne l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin désarticulé, un jouet brulant entre des mains expertes. Le leader ne tient plus. Tant pis pour son envie de jouer. Il a là un Jae' tout aussi excité que lui, et il en rêve depuis trop longtemps. Sa main redescend, glisse sur la peau imberbe. Joue un instant avec la ceinture, pour finalement faire sauter la boucle d'un mouvement du poignet. Le seul bruit qu'on entend, à par le souffle un peu rauque des deux hommes, est le glissement du tissu sur une peau nue. Et le boxer blanc de l'androgyne vole soudainement à travers la chambre, sans trop savoir comment. D'ailleurs... JaeJoong sent comme une injustice. Lui est nu alors que YunHo doit juste avoir quelque boutons de sa chemise entrouverts. Mécontent, le plus âgé bascule et domine son ami de toute sa maigreur. Le souffle du brun se bloque. L'ange est trop parfait pour être réel. Pourtant, la douce morsure qu'il sent dans son cou est bien réelle. Tout comme les mains froides qui se glissent avec empressement sous son vétement, ou bien les cheveux fin qui lui chatouillent la joue. Jae' murmure son nom à son oreille d'une voix tellement rauque et sifflante que le brun à l'impression de perdre la tête. La chemise glisse de ses épaules. Mais déjà, Jae' est descendu, couvrant de baisers le torse musclé. Pas aussi patient que son partenaire, il fait glisser en quelques secondes le jean qui cache l'objet de ses désirs. Lorsque, nu comme un vers, YunHo voit Jae' se pencher avec gourmandise sur son membre, il se mord férocement la lèvre. Et puis ensuite... Des sensations. La bouche de Jae' qui se referme sur lui. Sa langue chaude et rapeuse qui parcourt sa verge, avec application. Un râle de plaisir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les lèvres douces et chaude de l'ange montent et descendent, et sa respiration devient sifflante. Encore dix minutes de cette douce torture, et le leader se répand dans la bouche de son ange. Jae' avale bien sagement, sourire aux lèvre. Et revient se blottir contre le torse de YunHo, qui le couvre de baisers. Jae' ferme les yeux, comblés.

.

YooChun passe une main sur le tissu d'une douceur incroyable. Un petit soupir de contentement lui échappe. Par habitude, il jette un coup d'oeil au dehors et voit les deux plus jeunes qui se régalent, assis sur un banc. Rassuré, le jeune homme continue de fureter parmis les étalages. Mais après avoir fureter durant une quinzaine de minutes pour ne trouver que des bout de tissus sans interêts, le chanteur ne peut que pousser un soupir résigné. Peut-être qu'effectivement, sa journée shopping termine ici. Il reprend le paquet posé près de lui et s'avance en direction de la sortie. Une grosse femme le bouscule, et YooChun frémit de la tête aux pieds. Il n'aime pas les contacts, que les gens le touchent. Le jeune homme recule donc instinctivement, et se retourne pour se remettre en marche. Son regard accroche alors une veste de blackberry, d'un blanc cassé improbable, placé dans un recoin de la petite boutique de telle façon qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Le coup de foudre. Il se voit déjà avec le tissu sur le dos, agrémenté d'une superbe écharpe rouge et d'un jean taillé pour lui. Son visage avenant se fend d'un sourire, alors qu'il s'avance à travers la boutique, pour tendre le bras vers la veste. Une vendeuse intervient alors à ce moment, se mettant pile entre sa convoitise et lui. Il lui jette un regard courroucé qui ne la déstabilise pas un instant. Son sourire marchand s'étire sur tout son visage, fade comme un jour sans pain. YooChun la dévisage froidement, agacé. Elle n'a pas plus de dix-huit ans, et ses long cheveux bruns sont parsemés de mèches rose et blonde platine. Elle machônne grossièrement un chewing-gum, sans lâcher du regard le chanteur. Qui se sent soudain mal à l'aise. Est-elle vraiment vendeuse, finalement? Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se poser plus de questions, elle se tourne vers la veste et fouille un peu, puis lui en tend une. Surpris, le jeune homme remercie sans bien comprendre. Elle ne lui sourit pas, se contente d'hausser un sourcil.

- _Vous ne faites pas du 43?_

Il acquiesce en silence. C'est bien la première fois qu'il croise quelqu'un d'efficace dans un magasin.

.

ChangMin se lèche concencieusement les doigts sous le regard affligé de son aîné. Le benjamin sourit discrètement puis se tourne vers son ami pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue. JunSu rit et lui pardonne tout, même l'argent claqué inutilement. Mais Max a bien l'intention de prouver à son frère de coeur qu'il n'est pas un ingrat. Et puis, il s'est tellement amusé à le faire tourner en bourrique toute la journée qu'il a bien envie de faire profiter son ami. Le jeune homme se relève et prend la main de JunSu pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Croyant à une nouvelle victime sucrée de son cadet, le fan de foot pousse une plainte gémissante. Mais le coréen ne desserre pas son étreinte et rentre dans un magasin de sport dont Xiah ignorait l'existence. Il s'arrête, interdit, une fois les portes automatiques franchies. Ce n'est pas le genre du petit dernier de s'activer. D'ailleurs, c'est injuste. Shim est le plus jeune mais c'est lui le plus grand, c'est le petit dernier mais c'est le plus mature, c'est le plus gros mangeur et c'est presque le plus maigre. À bien y réfléchir, Kim retournerait bien se pendre. Mais son ami ne lui laisse pas le temps de tourner les talons, le poussant à toute allure dans les rayons. L'interprête de Timeless ne comprend rien. D'autant plus que Max à l'air de chercher quelque chose de bien précis. Il n'ose pas lui demander quoi, et suit son ami comme un gentil chien. En fait, c'est même un peu amusant de voir son 'bébé' fureter ainsi dans les rayonnages, pestant contre ces ''foutu rayonneurs qui rangent n'importe comment''. Soudain, alors que JunSu le suivait les mains dans les poches, le chanteur s'arrête et son ainé lui rentre dedans. Surpris, le jeune homme se masse l'épaule et tente de regarder par dessus l'épaule du benjamin. Pour se prendre violemment un ballon rond dans le visage. S'il pouvait, il en pleurerait de dépit. Mais le rire de ChangMin le stoppe dans sa complainte. Le jeune homme joue du pied avec un ballon de foot, les yeux rieurs.

_- Une partie?_

_- Si tu me prend par les sentiments..._

Les deux amis rient en choeur, puis retournent, bras dessus, bras dessous, à la caisse où ils payent rapidement. Ils voient YooChun qui sort du magasin, un sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres. Ils lui montrent leur acquisition. Le charismatique chanteur rit et accepte de se joindre à eux. Alors, direction le terrain derrière leur immeuble. Sans prêter garde aux étoiles dans les yeux d'une jeune femme sur leur route.

* * *

Aloooors?

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je le trouve moins bien que le premier....

Mais pas de problème, je reviens en pleine forme pour le second...

Plus rapidement, promis Hachi (L'

Reviews ?


End file.
